Lily Hale
Her name is originally Liliana but prefers the name Lily. She is a scythe meister but is also part witch. She is currently a two star Meister. She is also the creator of a death scythe, her younger sister, Luna. Appearance She has short shaggy black hair,violet eyes, and pale skin that she got from her father. Her outfit consists of a purple tank top, a black blazer, black shorts, black and white striped knee high socks, black combat boots, and a black choker with a silver shinigami skull choker that was a gift from her father. Personality She is very protective of her sister. She's loyal to her friends and loving towards Death the Kid since they have a romantic relationship. Her anger can get the best of her sometimes, if she's in a fight do someone ticks her off. Life Before She was very lonely when she was younger but her father would always play with her until Luna was born. Erica didn't accept her daughter that much but never showed it. Her father also taught Lily how to use Luna in scythe form. She knew what the academy was because of her father telling her stories about him and his meister, who was his brother. She and Luna did go to the academy where the two met Maka. But her life soon changed when a pre-kishin killed her father. With her husband dead and left to take care of her two daughters on her own, Erica was driven to insanity. She finally displayed in hate for Lily by abusing her every day but never harming Luna.This ended when Spirit found out from Maka that Erica was unstable to take care of them. The two were soon adopted by him and they are still in his care. Family and Friends Lunora 'Luna' Hale She is her only relative that's alive. Lily cares for her deeply but can be annoyed by her when she talks about Soul since he is Luna's crush. She can be funny and silly when she hangs out with Patti since they are best friends but she is serious when battling with Lily. Luna accepts the fact that her sister is a witch. Toby Hale He is the girl' late father. He was a scythe but never got the chance to become a death scythe. Though they were both his daughters, he personally preferred Lily more than Luna. This is proven when Lily remembers the time he gave her the choker on her birthday and all the other times they played together. Erica Hale This is the late parent where Lily got her witch powers from since Erica was a witch.Like Toby, Erica preferred one daughter over the other but her favorite was Luna.This is also proven when her husband died and was driven to insanity, she abused Lily but wouldn't harm Luna. Her uncle From her father's stories, Lily and Luna had an uncle but supposedly died due to their last mission with Toby. Death the Kid She and Kid are in a romantic relationship since Asura was defeated in the anime and since she and the Spartoi group went to go rescue him in the manga. He displays his affections for her when he was talking about the witches at his masking ceremony. He loves her deeply. This is showed in multiple situations when he says or does anything to her and she blushes and becomes a different person. Elizabeth 'Liz' Thompson She is best friends with her and was the first to know about Lily's love for Kid when she and Luna went over to study for the written exam. In other situations, Liz likes to embarrass her in front of him at times. Liz realizes that she can use her in her pistol form because their friendship made their wavelengths stronger. Random Info * She likes music that usually ranges from pop to emo techno * Her soul is purple,not like a witch, with a small skull representing her choker. * Her soul resonance move with Luna is called 'Shadow Slayer' * There is a stronger version of 'Shadow Slayer' called 'Darkness Destroyer' but they can only use it when Lily's witch soul takes over * Lily thinks of Blair as mother figure since she never had one in her life * She has wings that she gained as a witch that she can use